muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jim Henson Hour
and Jim Henson, and inside the TV (from top to bottom); Ubu, Digit, Lindbergh, Zondra, and Leon.]] hosts an hour of television.]] , Jim Hesnon, Gonzo, Beard, Lindbergh, Leon, Vicki, and Kermit ]] [[Video:Outtake from |thumb|300px|right|An "outtake" from The Jim Henson Hour]] The Jim Henson Hour was an hour-long prime-time anthology series produced by Jim Henson as a showcase for a variety of Jim Henson Productions' television work. The short-lived series aired over the course of three and a half months in 1989. During this time, a total of nine episodes (out of twelve produced in total) aired on NBC, before the low-rated series was cancelled. Two episodes made their US television premiere as specials on Nickelodeon in 1992 and 1993, and the last episode never aired in the US. Before the show premiered, Jim Henson created a pitch tape which would be used to sell the concept to a network, as well as a short pilot called Inner Tube. In the same time slot a week before the series debuted, the special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting aired with the same closing credits font and closing logo as the series proper, and was referred to by critic John J. O'Connor as "really sort of the first installment of The Jim Henson Hour."The New York Times. April 7, 1989 The anthology format of The Jim Henson Hour recalled Walt Disney's popular Sunday-night series known under various titles, including Disneyland, Walt Disney Presents and The Wonderful World of Disney. In April 1989, NBC aired The Jim Henson Hour on Friday nights and The Magical World of Disney on Sunday nights. One of the show's regular segments was "MuppeTelevision," a half-hour comedy-variety show updating the classic Muppet Show. The show also featured regular visits with the StoryTeller, half-hour Muppet specials, and hour-long Creature Shop specials. In a late 1989 interview with American Film magazine, Henson was asked if he would "try again" with The Jim Henson Hour. "I don't think so," Henson responded. "That was with NBC, and they cancelled us after the fifth show was on the air, so that was a bit of a frustration. Though we had six Emmy nominations from it, the ratings were quite bad. They put us in a time slot that they had been consistently not doing very well in, and we also did not do very well.""Jim Henson: Miss Piggy went to market and $150 million came home", American Film. November, 1989. Episodes *Episode 101: Science Fiction -- Friday, April 14, 1989 on NBC (8pm) : MuppeTelevision: Guest star Louie Anderson : The Storyteller: The Heartless Giant *Episode 102: Aquatic Life -- Friday, April 21, 1989 on NBC (8pm) : MuppeTelevision: Guest star Ted Danson : Special: Lighthouse Island *Episode 103: Monster Telethon -- Friday, April 28, 1989 on NBC (8pm) : MuppeTelevision: Guest star The Today Show : The Storyteller: The Soldier and Death *Episode 104: Dog City -- Friday, May 5, 1989 on NBC (8pm) : MuppeTelevision: pre-film show : Special: Dog City *Episode 105: The Ratings Game -- Sunday, May 14, 1989 on NBC (7pm) : MuppeTelevision: Guest star Bobby McFerrin : Special: Miss Piggy's Hollywood *Episode 106: Monster Maker -- Sunday, July 9, 1989 on NBC (7pm) : Special: Monster Maker *Episode 107: Health and Fitness -- Sunday, July 16, 1989 on NBC (7pm) : MuppeTelevision: Guest star Smokey Robinson : Special: Song of the Cloud Forest *Episode 108: Musicians -- Sunday, July 23, 1989 on NBC (7pm) : MuppeTelevision: Guest star Buster Poindexter : The Storyteller: The True Bride *Episode 109: Garbage -- Sunday, July 30, 1989 on NBC (7pm) : MuppeTelevision: Guest star k.d. lang : The Storyteller: Sapsorrow *Episode 110: Secrets of the Muppets -- 1992 on Nickelodeon : Special: Secrets of the Muppets *Episode 111: Living with Dinosaurs -- 1993 on Nickelodeon : Special: Living with Dinosaurs *Episode 112: Food -- aired in the UK in 1990, never aired in the US : MuppeTelevision: : The Storyteller: The Three Ravens Sources External links *IMDb *Tough Pigs Anthology: The Jim Henson Hour Category:The Jim Henson Hour Jim Henson Hour, The Jim Henson Hour, The